Image super-resolution is a process for generating or recovering a high resolution (HR) image from a single low resolution (LR) image. The input is a blurred or LR image. The output is a high resolution image. In certain applications, generating a high quality super resolution image based on a low resolution input image may be difficult in real time due to the amount of data processing power and time required to obtain the desired quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.